Goodbye old buddy
by Bob Regent
Summary: Coda for Unending, MAJOR SPOILERS


Goodbye Old Buddy

Author: Ash's Boomstick

Summary: Coda to Unending, major spoilers for entire episode.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Characters

Distribution: Unending

Authors notes: British Words and Spelling,

Dedications: MSN Usual suspects.

"O'Neill"

"Dammit Thor you gotta stop doing that."

Jack O'Neill returned the service automatic secreted under his desk to its holster, the massive office had become his after he had taken command of Homeworld Security from General Hammond. Deep within the pentagon it was one of the most fortified positions in the world.

Not too much of a problem to a four foot alien with a hologram machine Jack mused.

"That will not much of a problem for either of us soon O'Neill."

"What's going on, Thor. Something happened to the Odyssey?"

"No, the Odyssey and its crew are quite well. I am transmitting this message to you through the Stargate as I am unable to come to Earth myself at this time."

"So what's up?"

"The Asgard high council have agreed to give Earth and its defenders all the technological and historical information that we possess. As we speak the odyssey is being upgraded with technology at the very cutting edge of our abilities, it is hoped that it will allow you to defend yourself and the other planets of your galaxy well."

"Thor buddy, what aren't you telling me."

"Within the next twenty four hours the Asgard Race will cease to exist, we can not in good conscience leave those worlds we swore to protect without any form of defence. It is hoped that your people will be willing to take our place as guardians of those races unable to defend themselves from rogue powers that will inevitably threaten and harm those worlds when we are gone."

"Back up a bit, you guys will cease to exist how the hell is that gonna happen. What you guys gonna blow yourselves up or something."

Thor merely looked away from O'Neill's gaze, the air force officer looked at the little grey alien. Standing up Jack walked around and knelt down on one knee to look the hologram face to face.

"Thor? Come on what's going on?"

"We are dying O'Neill, in our arrogance and wish for immortality we have doomed our entire race to death. A virus is ravaging every Asgard there is, in a very short time we shall no longer be able to live as we do now. It was therefore agreed that the entire Asgard race will congregate on Orilla, when the time comes all that we are and all that we have been will cease to exist in out home galaxy."

"Can't you just clone a new body and use that?"

"Each new body is directly cloned from the precursor, as such any body that comes afterwards would have the same illness currently devastating our people. All earlier bodies are destroyed and then reused for other construction, we have been around as a species for a very long time perhaps it really is our time."

"Jesus, is there nothing that can be done, can't you wait and see what comes out of the ancient stuff you got out of my head or that we find on Atlantis? You can't just give up on this, we need you guys you're the best friends this planet has without you we'd all be long dead or worse slaves or hosts for those snaky bastards."

"All that can be done has been done O'Neill, we have tried for years to remove the virus and to continue our race but the end has come. It was my wish to spend some of what little time remains to contact you and to say farewell."

"I don't know what to say Thor, there's nothing we can do to stop you doing this?"

"No this is the last time that you and I shall ever see each other, I am honoured to have known you O'Neill you are what I believed to have been one of my greatest friends in my long life and I wish you the best for your life and those that will come after you. Be well my friend you are a good man… for a human."

"Was that a joke?"

"Yes."

"I'm glad I managed to rub off on you, I'm going to miss you buddy. I hope you find your peace, maybe I'll see you on the other side."

"It is possible O'Neill if so I shall look forward to seeing you there in the future, I must go now we have very little time left before the Odyssey is complete. Farewell…Jack."

"Bye Thor, look after yourself I want you to be intact the next time we meet."

"I shall try my friend, I shall try."

With that the hologram of Thor dissipated leaving Jack O'Neill kneeling in front of an empty room, twin tracks streaked down his cheeks as he dropped onto his backside and leant up against the desk. Reaching up he pulled the phone from the desk and tapped in a few numbers.

"This is General O'Neill, I want a full senior dignitary funeral set up for one week from today. No I'll take care of the paperwork just have it set up as soon as possible, thank you."

Resetting the phone in it's cradle Jack looked up at the rapidly darkening night staring as the first stars began to shine in the clear dark night, smiling slightly Jack stood up, knees creaking and went to the window.

"See you in a few years Thor old buddy, save me a seat."


End file.
